oscfandomcom-20200215-history
OpenSound Competition (Season 13)
. Reykjavik |Row 5 title = Interval act |Row 5 info = Final - Hera Björk - "Je Ne Sais Quoi" Qualification (1) - Hera Björk - "Because You Can" Qualification (2) - Hera Björk - "Mina Eigin Leið" |Row 6 title = Dates of registration |Row 6 info = 3 March 2013 - 17 March 2013 |Row 7 title = Dates of contest parts |Row 7 info = Final - 1 April 2013 - 7 April 2013 Qualification - 20 March 2013 - 31 March 2013 |Row 8 title = Winning song |Row 8 info = - Jon Nørgaard - "Sidste Sang" |Row 9 title = Runner-up |Row 9 info = - Krewella - "Alive" }} '''OpenSound Competiton 13 (OSC 13) was thirteenth contest in the history of OpenSound. The last winner (Iceland) was the host of this season. It was decided that the capital (Reykjavik) will be the venue of the competition. The winning song was choosen by online-voting in the participating countries. The type of contest system was traditionall: after the Qualification Stage (First Day and Second Day) there were Final and Superfinal Stages. Logo Traditional competition's "star" with the flag of host country (Iceland). There is "fighting" of icelandic fire and water elements: volcano and rain on the black background. This logo was made by Kirill Mazitov. Interval acts Hera Björk was choosen to perform in all interval acts of OSC 13. In Qualification Stage First Day interval act was repesent by "Because You Can". Hera Björk took part with this song in international contest held in Chili and has won. In Qualification Stage Second Day she showed her song in local (icelandic) language "Mina Eigin Leið". And in Final Stage Hera Björk performed her most famous hit "Je Ne Sais Quoi", which has given to her 16-th place in Final of Eurovision 2010 and 3-rd place in Semi-Final. Participants 4 regions which producers have the best results in the last season started already from the Final: Finland, Iceland, Norway and Romania. The other - from Qualification Stage. Top-10 from Qualification Stage First Day, top-10 from Qualification Stage Second Day and two countries with administration's wildcards went to Final. 'Awards' Since 4-th Season the musician experts choose every Season their favourites. And Since 5-th Season their selection became known as Press Award. Also was intoduced Identity Award which can be given to best entry in local language (not in English). Return Award to the returning artist which presents the best one song by the jury meaning. And the last Leader Award is given to the country that reached the biggest amount of 12 points. 'Qualification Stage' The countries with places 1-10 in each day joined 4 already selected finalists. Also joined two countries with administration wildcards. 'Qualification Stage First Day' 'Qualification Stage Second Day' 'Final Stage' 25 countries took their parts in this stage: 22 from Qualification Stage and 4 regions with the best results in the last season. And only top-4 will reach Superfinal. The other songs were eliminated. 'Superfinal Stage' The leaders from Final Stage participated this part of the competition.